1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays, and in particular to a mounting for electrical contacts in such relays which minimizes transfer of mechanical displacement forces from the relay terminals to the electrical contacts while maximizing spring flexibility of the contacts.
2. Prior Art
Electromagnetic relays using flexible leaf-spring contact elements which are movable by an electromagnetic actuator are known in the art. Such contacts are mounted or potted in a base of the relay so as to fix the positions of the contacts with terminal portions extending outwardly from the relay for external electrical connection by soldering or any suitable means. This type of relay construction is preferable to the previously utilized layering contact assembly arrangement in that the present construction makes use of a single base body which is molded with the longitudinal slots for receiving the contact elements generated during the molding process. The individual contact elements are then inserted into the slots which may be easily accomplished with automated devices.
A problem in the art arising out of this type of relay construction is that of anchoring the individual contact elements solidly in the base while at the same time allowing a sufficient freely movable length of spring contact. The competing design goals are that of preventing transmission of mechanical forces from the exterior to the interior portions of the contacts, which requires rigid anchoring, and that of improving the efficiency of the relay by providing sufficient spring contact length to make the contacts easily movable by the electromagnetic actuator. The first goal requires a stiff spring, while the second goal requires a more flexible leaf spring. A further problem is that of providing a relay with the smallest possible total volume, which places limitations on the contact length which may be utilized.